Stretching of the muscles has been found to be an important part of one's physical health. In particular, athletic performance is closely tied to one's flexibility. Flexibility of the muscles prevents injuries such as pulled and strained muscles. At the same time, increased flexibility allows for improved performance such as longer strides during running and increased height during kicking movements. Typically dancers, athletes and martial artists require the aid of partners to help stretch the leg muscles. These individuals and others that exert themselves physically rely on the stability of their muscles for improved performance. Increased flexibility aids in athletic performance and improves overall cardiovascular health.
There exists a need for a device to aid in the flexibility of the lower torso muscles, particularly the groin and thigh muscles.